For the Love of A Champion
by Princess Emarelda
Summary: 10 yrs. later Sarah's family is kidnapped by an Unseelie King. He says that for her family's freedom she must marry him. Her friends ask Jareth to help but is it too late? Will Sarah and Jareth get their happily ever after that they deserve?
1. Intro and Summary

**Hi everyone! This is my first go at fanfiction so if you have any advice or pointers for me, I would greatly appreciate it. Also, just call me Emma. (Emma is my favorite girl's name. And no, it is not any part of my real name.) :D So here I go. Before I put myself completely out there I will give a little summary of what I have written so far.**

__________________________________________________________

_**For the Love of A Champion Summary Overview**_

Sarah Williams is now twenty-five years old and an illustrator and writer of children's fantasy books. She lives with four of her college girl friends in a nice town house on the coast of Maine. Ten years before Sarah had wished Toby away to the goblins and won him back, defeating the Labyrinth and Jareth. Jareth never gave up on her and still loved her with all his heart. Toby is turning ten and Sarah is coming home to celebrate with her family. After her trip to the Labyrinth she continued to have her head in the clouds, but didn't complain anymore. She became extremely close to Karen and Toby. The four of them were a very happy family. Sarah even called Karen, "Mom". Sarah also kept close contact with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. They talk almost every day. So Sarah drives up to her childhood home and lets herself into the house with her spare key. She finds all the lights out and that her family isn't there. Knowing that something is wrong she searches the house for her family and calls up a few neighbors. Nobody knows where they are. She runs up to her old bedroom and sits down at her old vanity. She calls on her three friends who appear. She tells them what has happened and they search the rooms again. They find a note on Toby's bed that is a warning threat. On the back is the seal of the Unseelie King, King Vilreth. Someone knocks at the door and her friends leave promising to return soon. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus return to the Labyrinth. Sir Didymus and Hoggle head to the castle and awake Jareth who is very angry at being woken in the middle of the night. That is until he finds out Sarah is in trouble. The four rush back to Sarah's house. Meanwhile an hour has passed. King Vilreth was the one knocking at the door and told her he would free her family if she married him and came with him. He told her she had one hour to decide. Now she was pacing in the living room when King Vilreth appears. Just as she agrees, Jareth and her three friends appear. Jareth calls out her name and she calls out his. Then she and Vilreth disappear. Jareth is beside himself with worry. Just then Toby, Robert, and Karen appear in the living room and Jareth, Toby, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus tell Robert and Karen everything that has happened starting ten years ago. Jareth decides that to keep them safe until Sarah is found that the family is going to stay at his castle. After he settles them in, Jareth writes a letter to the High King and the Seelie Court asking for help. He gets a response from the High King saying there will be a Seelie Court meeting at Jareth's castle in two days. Jareth feeling a little more hopeful goes to bed dreaming of Sarah.

__________________________________________________________

**Well that is all I have folks. I am stumped and don't know what to write next. I need some ideas. So anything will be considered.**

**-Emma**

**P.S. This is just an overview of the first seven chapters. I am not sure what to do next. But some more reviews would be great! :D Thanks! **

**- Emma**


	2. Making Plans

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 1- Making Plans**

**Thursday**

Sarah dialed her parent's house. "Hi Sarah!"Toby said cheerfully picking up the phone. "Hey Tobes."Sarah said. "I can't wait to see you in two days. We are going to have so much fun."Toby said excitedly. "Calm down squirt. I can hear you jumping up and down through the phone."Sarah laughed. "Toby who is that?"Karen asked walking into the room to find her son on the phone. "Sarah!"Toby said. "Can I speak to her?"Karen asked. "Nope!"Toby grinned at his mom. "Tobias..."Karen began. "Ok. Sheesh!"Toby giggled handing the phone to Karen. "Hey Sarah. Toby is so excited you are coming home for his tenth birthday. I had to actually start saying his full name before he would release it."Karen said. "I know. I can't wait to see you all on Saturday."Sarah said smiling trying not to laugh. "Oh dear. Toby just dropped the cake batter on the floor. I got to go sweety. I will see you Saturday. Love you."Karen said. "Love you too."Sarah said. Sarah hung up the phone and went into her bedroom to pack. She was a junior in college and was majoring in writing and art. She sat down on her bed and looked around. She shared a huge two floor apartment with three other girls. Each had their own bedroom. They had one bathroom upstairs and one downstairs. She pulled out her suitcase and opened it up. She began to pack.


	3. Sarah Comes Home

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 2 - Sarah Comes Home**

**Two days later. **

Sarah parked her car in front of her childhood home. She was now twenty-five years old. She turned the car off and sat thinking for a minute. Only ten years before she had wished Toby away to the goblins and had an adventure she would never forget. She still talked to Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus almost everyday. She let out a deep sigh, grabbed Toby's birthday present and got out of the car. She walked up the walkway and opened the door with her spare key. It was evening. As the door shut behind her she realized she was standing in the dark. She stumbled over to the wall and turned the lights on. "Toby? Mom? Dad?"Sarah called out. She went upstairs and checked every room. She called out again. "They wouldn't just leave."Sarah mumbled to herself. She sat down on the living room couch and dozed off. The grandfather clock in the hall chimed ten o'clock. Sarah jumped and awoke at a start. "Dad? Karen? Toby?"Sarah called out. Thunder rolled in the distance and rain and wind blew outside the house. Sarah shivered and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. All of a sudden she jumped up and ran upstairs to her old bedroom. She ran into her room and stopped before her old vanity. "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus I need you."Sarah said. "Hey Sarah."Hoggle said. "Saraw sad."Ludo said. "Yes Ludo. Sarah sad."Sarah said as she turned around to see her three friends sitting on her bed. "Oh Hoggle! They are all missing."Sarah cried. "There there fair maiden. Tell us what upsets you so."Sir Didymus said. Sarah told the whole story. "That is very odd. Did you find anything suspicious?"Hoggle asked. "Now that I think about it no. I didn't look."Sarah said. The four went into Karen and Robert's bedroom. Everything looked normal. Next they checked Toby's room. On Toby's bed there was a slip of paper that read -

**_If you ever want to see your family again,_**

**_Champion of the Labyrinth, _**

**_You must bend to my will or they will perish in two days._**

They went back to Sarah's room. On the back of the paper was two seals. Hoggle gasped. "That is the Unseelie Court's crest and Vilreth's crest! That rat! We gots to gets Jareth!"Hoggle insisted. "Who is Vilreth?"Sarah asked. "Man scarwy Ludo."Ludo said. "It's ok Ludo. Sarah is here."Sarah said giving the big furry beast a hug. Ludo smiled and sat down on her bed. "Vilreth is the King of the Vampires in the Unseelie Court. He is pure evil. You don't want to mess with him. He is dangerous."Hoggle explained. "What do I do?"Sarah asked. "We got to get Jareth. He will know what to do."Hoggle said. "Oh no. I am not letting you bring mister-high-and-mighty-tight-pants here. No way."Sarah said crossing her arms. "Sarah you have to. Sir Hoggle is right fair maiden."Sir Didymus said. "He hates me. I defeated him ten years ago. He wouldn't help me."Sarah said dejectedly.


	4. A Visit From an Unseelie King

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 3 - A Visit from the Unseelie King**

Before the group could argue any more, someone knocked at the front door. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus disappeared through the mirror. Sarah ran downstairs and looked through the peep hole. It was a hawk. She opened the door slowly and before she could stop it, the hawk flew inside. "Hello Sarah."a cold voice said that sent chills down her spine. She spun around.

_Sarah: He is the King of the Unseelie Court. He is got to be Vilreth. Sarah thought._

"Yyy... you're him aren't you. You are the King of the Unseelie. What have you done to my family!"Sarah demanded. "Smart girl. I always knew you would be his downfall."the man laughed. Sarah flinched. She didn't like this man at all. The man was tall like Jareth, but had midnight black hair and cold blue eyes. His outfit was black and red. "Wwwwhat do you want?"Sarah stuttered terrified. The man walked towards her and she backed up until she was against the wall. The man was now standing really close to her face. He reached up and lifted a lock of her dark brown hair to his lips. "You will do wise to remain your distance!"Sarah fumed. She was now really angry. The man laughed again. "I will ask again. Who are you and what have you done with my family."Sarah demanded. "Very well. I am Vilreth, King of the Unseelie. I have your family at my castle right now in an oubliette. I will let them return to this world for something. Call it a trade."Vilreth said. "What is it? I will do anything."Sarah said bravely. "You."Vilreth said. "You got to be kidding me. And what are you going to do with me?"Sarah asked crossing her arms with attitude. Vilreth disappeared and reappeared behind her. He leaned and spoke into her ear. "You must marry me and you will become my wife and queen. You will do what ever I say. Then I will let your family go. You have one hour to decide. Goodbye Sarah."Vilreth said laughing fading away. He had vanished. Sarah ran back upstairs and waited for her friends to return. She looked for the paper with the seal but couldn't find it anywhere. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had to save her family and the only way to do so was to sacrifice herself. She realized she would never see them again, never see her friends again, never see Hoggle, Sir Didymus, or Ludo. She was about to say, "It's not fair!", but stopped herself.


	5. Big Decisions

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 4 - Big Decisions**

**Back in the Labyrinth.**

"You highness!"Sir Didymus yelled banging at the Jareth's bedroom door. Jareth groaned and got out of bed and snapped his fingers so he was dressed. "What is it Sir Didymus!"Jareth roared opening the door. "Higgle what are you doing here?"Jareth asked. "Sarah..."Hoggle stammered. "The Lady sire is in trouble. She needs your help. Her family has been kidnapped by King Vilreth."Sir Didymus stated. "What!"Jareth roared. He motioned for Sir Didymus and Hoggle to follow him. Inside the library Jareth conjured up a crystal. He saw Sarah crying and pacing back and forth in her old room. After examining the note left in Toby's room he rushed with Sarah's three friends to Sarah. Jareth, Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo appeared in Sarah's old bedroom. Where was Sarah?

Downstairs Sarah was so confused. She loved her family so much, but was so afraid of Vilreth. What was she going to do?

_Sarah: Oh Jareth. I wish you were here. Sarah thought. Sarah mentally scolded herself for thinking of the Goblin King. _

"Well Sarah? Have you decided?"Vilreth asked appearing before her. Jareth and the three friends ran down the stairs. "Yes. I will go with you."Sarah said sadly. Just as she said that, she saw Jareth and her friends. Jareth had a panic stricken look of worry on his face. "Sarah no!"Jareth cried. "Goodbye Jareth."Sarah cried as she faded away with Vilreth. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_Jareth: She looked even more beautiful than he remembered Jareth thought. She was a woman now, not some silly teenage girl. _

Then Vilreth and Sarah disappeared. Jareth slumped against the wall. He had failed to save the one person he loved more than anything. And he never had gotten to tell her that he loved her. "Mawjesty sad?"Ludo asked. Jareth looked up and couldn't help but smile at Ludo. He was so cute when he talked. He was a big softy. "Yes Ludo. Majesty sad."Jareth asked. "Sarwah?"Ludo asked. "Yes Ludo. Sarah is gone. Come everyone. We must call the council immediately."Jareth said taking composing himself back to his cold outer shell.


	6. Vilreth's Castle

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 5 - Vilreth's Castle**

**Sarah and Vilreth appeared in the throne room. "Welcome my dear to your new home. Tomorrow you will be introduced to the court and in a month's time we will be wed. And don't even think of disobeying me for your little brother will pay dearly. Sarah gasped. "You are a monster! First off I will never marry you. Second if you lay one hand on Toby you will be very sorry."Sarah said defiantly. Vilreth just laughed. He clapped his hands and a young human girl came out. "Jill!"Vilreth yelled. "It's Jessie your majesty."the girl said. "Jill show my guest to the guest rooms. You will tend to her every whim. Now go."Vilreth said. Jessie darted out of the room pulling Sarah behind her. Once in the safety of the bedroom did Jessie speak. "You won't hit me will you?"Jessie asked Sarah. "No! Of course not. Who hit you?"Sarah asked concerned. "The King."Jessie said timidly. "Well I am Sarah. How old are you Jessie? And how did you get here?"Sarah asked. Jessie and Sarah sat down on the bed. "I am twenty-five right now. When I was eighteen I was in the house alone when someone came up behind me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was in chains and someone poked we through a cell door. I was in a prison like place. King Vilreth runs secretly a human slave trading business. There are men, women, and children. All of the humans here are slaves and belong to him. He sells some of us to other people. The most beautiful women that are brought here are brainwashed and live in a fancy chambers connected to the King's. They don't know anything. All they know is that they live to get the King's attention. It is sick. He has us hit and beat whenever he feels like it too."Jessie said. "Oh Jessie I am so sorry. I am also stuck here. He kidnapped my family and in exchange for their freedom I had to give up mine. It stinks. I hope Jareth will hurry up. I am scared to spend another minute here."Sarah said. "You know the Goblin King?"Jessie asked. "I beat him at his own game. All I know is that he is the only one who can rescue me from this place."Sarah said. "Oh! You are the Lady! The Champion of the Labyrinth. The Miss Sarah Williams. Oh my goodness. No wonder he kidnapped you. He hates Jareth because Jareth gave Vilreth's sister, Lily safe haven from Vilreth's wrath. I will tell you more some other time. This is his revenge. He knows that Jareth loves you more than anything. Including himself. He would do anything for you. If Vilreth gets control of the Labyrinth everything is lost."Jessie said. Now Sarah had even more reasons to worry and be scared. **


	7. Explanations

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 6 - Explanations**

Just as Jareth, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Hoggle were about to climb up the stairs to go back to Sarah's room so they could go back to the Labyrinth through the mirror the front door opened. Robert and Karen ran inside. "Sarah!"Robert cried out. He froze when he saw the four strangers standing in his house. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house! What did you do to Sarah?"Robert demanded. Just then Toby ran past his parents and ran over and hugged Hoggle. "Hoggle! Ludo! Sir Didymus!"Toby cried excitedly. "Hey Toby."Hoggle said. "Toby friewnd."Ludo said. "Hello Master Toby."Sir Didymus said. Karen and Robert stared as the scene unfolded in front of them. "Jareth is that really you?"Toby asked looking up. Jareth got down on his knees so he was Toby's height. "Yes Toby. How are you doing little chap?"Jareth asked. "Good. Are you going to go save Sarah from the evil mean King?"Toby asked. "Yes Toby. I am but first, let me meet your parents."Jareth said. Jareth stood up and turned to Karen and Robert. "I know this is all strange to you and a whole lot to take in but please bear with me. I know where your daughter is and will do everything I can to return her to you."Jareth said. "Well why don't we all sit down."Karen said trying to lighten the mood and tension between her husband and the guests. Everyone sat down in the living room. Toby plopped down on the floor with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. He pulled on Jareth's leg. His big brown eyes looked up questioningly. Jareth laughed and formed a crystal and handed it to Toby for him to play with. Turning his attention to Robert and Karen, Jareth spoke."Where should I begin, ah yes. Ten years ago, your daughter Sarah was left home to babysit young Toby. I am sure you remember the night she grew up and got along with everyone better." Karen nodded."I remember that night as well. She still kept her head in the clouds, but learned when it was appropriate and when it wasn't. I don't know what happened but she changed. We have gotten along after that ever since. She and I have been very close."Karen said tearfully. Jareth nodded."You remember the book, The Labyrinth, that she was obsessed with? Well, that story is true. There is two realms. The mortal world and the magic world. The magic world separated from the mortal world when humans began turn against us and hunt us. So my ancestors created another world and made only one portal where humans and magic beings could cross over to each world. Humans can only cross over though when they wish someone away. My ancestors took care of the Goblin Kingdom and took care of the Labyrinth."Jareth said. "So you are not human? And how do you know my daughter?"Robert asked looking a bit worn.


	8. Questions and Looking Back

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 7 - Questions and Looking Back**

**"Yes. I am what you would call Fae. I have magical powers and live for many centuries. I am what you would call immortal. Now onto the story. You see that night Sarah was frustrated, angry, and felt neglected and unloved. When she discovered that her bear Lancelot was missing she got very upset at Toby and both of you.**__**So being tired and feeling very unloved and unappreciated she wished Toby to the goblins. My goblins came and took him back to my castle. I appeared before Sarah in your bedroom."Jareth said. Then he formed a crystal and handed it to Karen. Karen and Robert watched as Jareth offered Sarah her dreams and she refused many times. For about an thirty minutes as the scenes played in the crystal before them showing Sarah going through the Labyrinth. When the they had watched it all the crystal popped. "So now you know what happened in the Labyrinth. Hopefully when you see Sarah again she can tell you the whole story. Overall I am surprised you are taking this so well."Jareth said. Karen looked at her husband who had barely spoken a word. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Toby, and Ludo watched the three adults. Hoggle and Sir Didymus noticed how the king acted kindly towards Robert and Karen. He wasn't arrogant, scary, or mean. He was well, nice. This surprised Hoggle somewhat, but Sir Didymus wasn't at all. After Sarah had left the Labyrinth he had changed for the better. The King was kinder, gentler, and softer. And he had done it all for Sarah. Only Sir Didymus knew this though. "So tell us what Sarah has to do with us being kidnapped."Robert said. "Well when Sarah beat the Labyrinth, she also beat me. You see, every Fae has a soul mate that is determined at our birth by the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth is somewhat living, it being its own being and creature. It takes care of and provides for all it's inhabitants that live inside it. All life in the Underground is provided by the Labyrinth. It is also the only portal to the mortal world. Sarah is the first mortal to actually complete the Labyrinth and in ten hours. I give all my wishers thirteen hours to complete the Labyrinth to try and regain their wished away back. The Labyrinth is mostly a test of character. Even if they don't complete the Labyrinth, the Labyrinth judges while they are traveling it, if they are worthy of getting the person back. If they are I give them back regardless of if they completed the Labyrinth. So being that Sarah is the only person to ever complete the Labyrinth to the very end is serious. It is unheard of that a mortal, a fifteen year old girl no less, had completed the maze and won back her baby brother. Adults can't even figure it out. When she completed the Labyrinth, it marked her."Jareth said. "What do you mean it marked her!?"Robert said a bit angrily. "Centuries before my birth there was prophecy sent to all the seers in the Underground from the gods."Jareth said sighing. How was he supposed to tell them that he was matched with their daughter? Sir Didymus interrupted Jareth, saying"Sir let me explain. I was alive and I remember that day very well when the prophecy was made. It said that there would be a great Goblin King and would be born with one blue eye and one green eye. He would fall in love with a young mortal girl. She would wish away someone and run the Labyrinth. It said that she would complete it and win. She was marked as the Keeper and Lady of the Labyrinth and would finish binding her and the king's souls together. When two people are born and marked as soul mates, their souls are not complete. When they meet their other half their souls are complete. So they would never be able to love another unless one of them died. For Fae it is very rare to find your true soul mate."Sir Didymus finished. "Thank Sir Didymus."Jareth said giving the fox a bit of a glare. **


	9. Foretold Prophecies

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 8 - The Foretold Prophecies**

"Is this all true?"Robert asked turning to Jareth. "What Sir Didymus said is true. That is the prophecy. And I am the King of that prophecy and your daughter is the Lady, the Keeper, and the Champion of the Labyrinth. I had no control over it, being that is was written before I was born. When she became the Keeper of the Labyrinth she was granted magical powers. Since there has never been a Keeper before, nobody knows how powerful she is. But I imagine it is great. There is another prophecy that was written not long after that. There has always been wars and disruption and unrest in the Underground, much like it is in the mortal world. This prophecy stated that when the Goblin King with the mismatched eyes and the Champion of the Labyrinth were joined together, peace would come to the Underground. But there are those who don't want peace. There are those who are power hungry and dangerous. Like Vilreth. In the Underground there is two courts. The Seelie ruled by the High King Oberon and the Unseelie ruled by his wife High Queen Titania.. The Unseelie are mainly dark creatures, like vampires, werewolves, dark fairies, goblins, dark elves and so forth. The goblins in the Goblin Kingdom are actually Hobgoblins. Regular goblins are nasty little creatures. I am neither Seelie or Unseelie so I belong to neither yet am on good relations with both, being that the High King and Queen are my parents. Vilreth is the King of the Vampire Kingdom, yet he is a dark elf. His mother was a vampire princess and his father a dark elf prince. So since he is the only child of his parents he got both kingdoms but everyone refers to him as the Vampire King for his cruel ways. This is the man that stole your daughter. And I fear for Sarah while she is under Vilreth's roof."Jareth said. "So you are saying an evil fairy kidnapped us so he could steal my daughter? And he is the King of the Vampires and Evil Elves and very dangerous."Robert said. "Yes I will do everything I can to return your daughter safely back here. But I cannot promise anything."Jareth said sadly. "Jareth is the evil man going to come back? And why did he take me and mommy and daddy?"Toby asked innocently.

"Well Toby, Vilreth is power hungry and if he can have Sarah under his control he would be very powerful and much more dangerous. But there is actually more than one reason for him targeting Sarah. And it pains me greatly. Before I was born, the rulers of the Dark Elf Kingdom had only one child, a son named Ricarth. Ricarth's father was cruel and heartless and killed Ricarth's mother too. Because of this Ricarth vowed to never be like his father. He was a kind and gentle man. One of my father's close childhood friends. The rulers of the Vampire Kingdom also only had one child, a daughter, Veronica. Now the rulers of the Vampire kingdom were kind and caring. They wouldn't allow their subjects to prey on mortals which was looked down upon by the High Court. When Veronica was young she was sent above ground because there was evil forces lurking around that wanted to harm the Vampire Kingdom's rulers. She grew up there and this made her not become a vampire. She became a Fae instead. When she returned she and Ricarth fell in love and married joining the Vampire and Dark Elf Kingdoms together. They had two children. Vilreth became cruel and heartless like his grandfather before him. Lily was kind and sweet. After their parents past on, Vilreth was supposed to only take one throne, but took both. He then tried to force Lily into a marriage for his own gain, but she refused and ran away. She came to the Goblin Kingdom, where I granted her my protection from her brother. I myself played with Lily as a child and we were very good friends. I never liked her brother. Since then Vilreth has despised me. And tried to destroy and take away everything I care about. And Sarah was number one. It is against the law to kidnap a mortal unless they were wished away or you have told them truthfully and they agreed to go with you. That second rule only applies to if a mortal and a Fae marry. But in this case Vilreth broke many rules. He kidnapped three mortals. Then he blackmailed Sarah who is the Queen, Keeper, Lady, and Champion of the Labyrinth. And with these titles, she is higher status than he is. Thus that is treason. If he kills Sarah, the Labyrinth will die and so will the Underground. And if the Underground collapses then the mortal world will too. So everything is at risk here."Jareth explained. "Wow. That is a whole lot of information to take in."Karen said. Jareth chuckled. Toby tapped Jareth's shoulder. "Could the evil man come back?"he asked. "Yes Toby, Vilreth could come back. I suggest you and your family come with me and stay at the castle until we find her. Your belongings are already there."Jareth said. "How?"Robert asked. "I snapped my fingers and all your belonging are already put away in the guest wing. It will be safer to be there than here."Jareth said. Then he transported everyone to the throne room. "Silence!"Jareth said. The goblins froze and were quiet. "I expect this room to be clean and free of chickens when I return. You are not to harass the guests in any way, if you do, you will find your self in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Well? Go clean!"Jareth ordered. "Follow me."Jareth said to Robert, Karen, and Toby. After they were settled in, Jareth returned to the throne room and cleaned up the throne room himself with magic. Then he headed to his personal private library and transformed into an owl. He flew out the open window.


	10. At the Castle Beyond the Goblin City

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 9 - At the Castle Beyond the Goblin City**

Jareth flew over his sleeping kingdom. He flew into the window of his father's library. "Hello Father."Jareth said. "Jareth!"Titania cried. Jareth hugged his mother and father. "I have come to ask you for help."Jareth said explaining what had happened. "Vilreth has gone too far this time."Oberon said to his son. "That's what I thought. He has Sarah too."Jareth said. "Oh Jareth. Don't worry. She is a strong girl. She will come back to you. She loves you. She just won't admit it."Titania said. Jareth gave his mother a look. "That doesn't make me feel any better mother."Jareth said. "Father can you call the High Court together by next week?"Jareth asked. "Yes. Why don't you look at a few books about the prophecy too. Just in case."Oberon said handing his son a stack of books. He formed a crystal and sent the books to Jareth's office in his private library. "Thank you father. Goodbye mother."Jareth said giving his mother a kiss and hug. Then he hugged his father goodbye and flew off into the night as an owl again. The moon hung brightly in the sky. In a few weeks would be the full moon. And it would be October 31st. Jareth hoped that it would work out. He slipped into his bed and fell asleep dreaming of his beloved Sarah.

The next afternoon Jareth was walking through his castle when Toby asked him to take him to the garden. When they arrived Toby went to go play with Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus. Princess Lily was sitting in the garden reading a book. "Hey Lily."Jareth said softly. Lily looked up. "Hey Jareth. It would have been way cooler if you were my big brother, not Vilreth who is a big jerk."Lily said. "I agree."Jareth replied smiling. "You miss her don't you?"Lily asked. "Yeah. A lot. I never even got to tell her how I felt. And I might never see her again if we lose this case."Jareth said. "Oh Jareth, you will win. Sarah will return. I promise. Fae only fall in love once in their life if they are lucky enough to find their soul mate. If they do, you live forever. You know that. She will come to you."Lily said. "You sound just like my mother!"Jareth groaned. Lily laughed. Jareth rolled his eyes and called Toby and his playmates over to talk to Lily. Then he left leaving the five to their games. He went and met Robert and Karen in the conservatory. "How soon your Highness?"Karen asked. "First Karen, call me Jareth please. I wish I knew. I hate it as much as you do."Jareth said sighing and sitting down. Karen and Robert joined him. "Do you really love my daughter?"Robert asked. Jareth looked up. "Yes. I love your daughter very much. I loved her before she even wished her brother away. I remember the day well. She was in the park with her dog Merlin. She was saying the lines from the book acting it all out. Even though there was just a stone pillar in front of her, she acted like there was someone there. That was when she was maybe about ten. I knew right then that she would be the one to beat me. I just didn't know when it would happen. I watched her and protected her from harm since then as best as I could. I would do anything to keep her safe."Jareth said. "And would you take good care of her?"Robert asked. "Yes sir. I would. I love her more than anything."Jareth said. Karen watched as the two men spoke. She could see the stars in Jareth's eyes as he said he loved Sarah. She knew he did. It was obvious. He adored her and would do anything for her. She smiled. Just then Toby ran into the room and hid behind a tall plant. Lily came running in. "I know you are in here Toby."Lily teased. Jareth silently pointed to the plant. Lily pulled the leaves back and picked Toby up. "I got you! You little scamp!"Lily teased. Toby laughed. "Robert, Karen, I would like you to meet Princess Lily. She is Vilreth's younger sister. The one I told you about."Jareth said introducing Lily. Robert and Karen shook hands with Lily. Soon Karen and Lily had hit it off and decided to go shopping and take Robert and Toby along. "Are you coming Jareth?"Toby asked as the Robert, Karen, and Lily stood by the door. "I wish I could Toby, but I must do some paperwork for the court meeting next week. It has to do with your sister. I promise tomorrow I will take you and your family on a tour of the kingdom. I will see you at dinner little chap."Jareth said patting Toby on the head. Jareth chuckled as he watched the four leave for town. He headed to the library. Once Sarah returned, if she ever did, he would throw Toby a big birthday party at the castle. Jareth smiled to himself as he walked down the hall.


	11. High Court

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 10 - High Court**

About a week later Toby and his parents were shown to the dining room for breakfast. Just as they were finishing a man and woman strode in. "Mother! Father!"Jareth exclaimed standing up and hugging his mother. "Hello my son. We came as soon as we could. The rest of the council should be at the High Court very soon."Queen Titania said patting Jareth on the shoulder. "Mother. Father. I would like you to meet Lord Robert Williams, Lady Karen Williams, and Master Toby Williams. Robert, Karen, and Toby, these are my parents, High King Oberon and Queen Titania of the Underground."Jareth said introducing everyone. "Pleasure to meet you my dear, sadly it is not on a happier occasion."Titania said to Karen giving Karen a warm hug. Karen smiled and soon was chatting away with the Queen. Jareth moved everyone to the throne room which was crystal clean. Not a moment later Oberon transported everyone to the High Court. Oberon led Karen, Robert, and Toby to three seats near the thrones. Oberon and Titania took their place at the front of the room on their thrones. Jareth stood next to his father throne. The whole High Court began to file in. Both Seelie and Unseelie. Finally it quieted down. Oberon, Titania, and Jareth entered and everyone bowed. Once Oberon sat down so did everyone else. Court had begun. Before the council could start talking, Oberon stood up. "Silence!"he roared. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus sat next to young Toby. Everyone hushed. "Now as you all know this is not just a normal meeting. This meeting has been called by King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom. Normally this would be a private affair but unfortunately it is not. It has to do with the Labyrinth. King Jareth."Oberon said looking at his son. Oberon sat down and Jareth stepped forward and began to speak. "Yesterday something very disturbing happened. King Vilreth of the Vampire and Dark Elf Kingdoms kidnapped three mortals against their wills. Now these three mortals are not just any mortals, they are the family of the Champion of the Labyrinth, the Lady of the Labyrinth, the Keeper of the Labyrinth, and the Queen of the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams."Jareth said. Everyone gasped. Jareth continued, "He threatened Lady Sarah that he would do something to her family if she did not comply with his demands. Sarah fearing for her family's life agreed. In exchange for her family's freedom and safety, she gave up her own. Vilreth has broken many laws. The first, No one shall bring a mortal to the Underground against their will. Two, No one shall kidnap relatives of a royal. Three, when his parent's died, he tried to force his sister, Princess Lily into a marriage for his own personal gain. As you all know, I gave her refuge in my kingdom. As all other unwanted and runaways live. He has vowed revenge on me ever since. But this went too far. He has broken the code of honor we hold in the Underground. He has threatened his sister's life, he has stolen her crown, he has kidnapped three mortals against their wills, he has kidnapped the Keeper of the Labyrinth and it's Queen. This is treason and the breaking of four rules. And I for one will not stand for it. So I ask you now, what shall we do? There is many ways to go about this, but I fear for Lady Sarah's life. He will hurt her if he pleases. We all know what he is capable of..."Jareth said. All of a sudden a scream was heard. Everyone all over the Underground could hear it. Jareth's eyes turned dark and cold. "Some one's trying to hurt the Labyrinth."He said softly. He conjured up a crystal and saw Vilreth's guards trying to attack the Labyrinth. He sent a message in a crystal to his second in command, Marlek, his best friend from childhood. Just then the doors burst open and Vilreth stormed in. "Where is she?"Vilreth snarled. "Vilreth what are you talking about? I have not seen Lady Sarah since you took her away."Jareth said coldly. "Really."Vilreth said smarmy. "If you hurt her you will be very sorry."Jareth threatened. "I haven't Jareth. So don't worry about the little mortal."Vilreth said. "I don't believe you."Jareth replied. Just then Sarah was running through the forest somewhere in the Vampire Kingdom. A vampire popped out and began advancing on her. Soon she was surrounded. She called the one name she knew would save her. "JARETH!"


	12. Chapter 11 Author Note

Well folks, what do you think so far? I will keep posting more chapters but I would really love some more reviews.

Thank you to **notwritten**, **cartoongal11**, and **Eowyn2122** for their feeback and encouragement. You guys are so far the only three I know who are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. More to come. But be aware if I don't post anything for about a week it is because of Sukkot. It is a Jewish holiday which lasts eight days, just like Hanukkah. My favorite part is decorating the Sukkah. :D Anyways, whether you are Jewish or not, hope you have good week and enjoying the story.

-Emma


	13. Vampire Forest

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 11 - Vampire Forest**

Sarah was terrified. She had run away with Jessie's help a few days after Vilreth brought her to his castle. Jessie refused to go and leave her older brother behind. He had been kidnapped a few years before she was. So Sarah on her own trekked through the wild forests surrounding the castle. She had traveled for days and knew she was far away from the castle. Vilreth was probably really angry. She hoped Jessie would be alright. But now she was surrounded by hungry vampires. She was sure this was the end. Just then, an owl came swooping in and scratched one of the vampires. Jareth transformed and stood before Sarah. His appearance scared some of the vampires away. Now he was throwing crystals at them and they were disappearing slowly. Sarah was all scratched up from traveling, but was hurt way worse by Vilreth. He had scratched her and made open wounds. She had bruises everywhere and looked horrible. She even had a bit of a black eye. Jareth turned to his beloved. She tried to wobble over to him but collapsed in his arms. She was out. Jareth lay her on the ground gently. "Oh Sarah, my love. What has he done to you?"Jareth whispered. He touched her injuries and slowly they disappeared and were healed. Soon she looked much better. He kissed her forehead softly. She lay in his arms for a while. She opened her eyes and saw Jareth staring down at her concerned. He was holding her in his arms! Sarah panicked. "Shhhh. Love I got you. Are you alright?"Jareth asked gently. "Oh Jareth! I was so scared. He will come and get me. I know he will. If he finds you with me he will kill you. And then where would the Labyrinth be?"Sarah said. "Sarah, Sarah, my Sarah, hush. I'm not going anywhere. I am taking you with me back to the High Court. I am not letting you go."Jareth whispered. Just then Vilreth appeared and zapped Jareth. Jareth was transported to the High Court. "Damn Vilreth!"Jareth cursed. Back in the forest Vilreth was smirking. "Well then, to see you don't run away again, I am going to have to put a charm on you that prevents you from leaving the castle grounds. Your brain might be saying to leave but when you try to escape you will not be able too and your feet will walk the other way. So sorry my dear. Oh and the wedding is on the full moon. It is the night I will be most powerful and will kill Jareth once and for all. And you will do it for me."Vilreth said. "No!"Sarah gasped. With that Vilreth transported Sarah back to his castle and threw a crystal at her making her unconscious. He first put a spell that prevented her from leaving. Next he called in the castle witch to place a curse on her so that Sarah had to obey everything he said. She would be obedient. And she wouldn't have a choice but to follow the orders she was given. Vilreth smirked. The night of Hallows eve, the High King was throwing a ball. That is when he would strike. And the Goblin King would pay dearly for keeping his sister,Lily from him. The Goblin King would lose the person who meant the most to him, Sarah. What better way to get rid of him than order Sarah to kill him herself? Vilreth chuckled to himself as he locked Sarah in the highest tower. The room had no windows, so she could not leave. Oh yes, the Goblin King would pay.


	14. Waiting

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 12 - Waiting**

Jareth paced back and forth in his parent's castle. Inside the library, the High Council was meeting with his father. Titania watched her son pace restlessly. She approached her son slowly. "Jareth, stop pacing. You are going to wear the floor down my son."Titania said. "Mother how can I relax when I know that Sarah is stuck in a castle with Vilreth! And she could be hurt! He had hurt her before. I saw the bruises and open wounds he gave her. I healed them but I am sure he will do it again. I love her!"Jareth said exasperated. "I know Jareth, but you must keep calm. Vilreth is getting exactly what he wants. You distracted."Titania said. "Maybe you are right Mother. I will return to my castle and prepare in case. But I am leaving Toby, Karen, and Robert in your care. They will be safe here."Jareth sighed. "Your father and I will take good care of them. Go my son. And return quickly."Titania said. Jareth transformed into an owl and flew out the open window. Titania sighed and stepped forward to hear loud voices arguing behind the closed mahogany double doors.


	15. Toby is a Genius

* * *

**--------ALERT WARNING------**

**This chapter has some violence which is rated PG-13.**

**

* * *

  
**

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 14 - Toby is a Genius**

**Three Weeks Later.....**

Meanwhile back at the High castle, Robert, Karen, Toby, Oberon, Titania, and Jareth were relaxing in the small library. Toby was reading with Jareth and Jareth was explaining and answering all of Toby's questions. Toby was a smart boy and absorbing information very quickly. He was now understood the underground politics to a minimum, and knew about many of the kingdoms. The other adults sat around the fireplace chatting. Just then Lord Francis ran in. Lord Francis was one of High King Oberon's advisors and closest friends. "Oberon! The council is here."Lord Francis said. Oberon rose. "Alright Francis. We will be right in. Robert, Karen, Toby, and Jareth. It is time to go."Oberon said. He and his wife led the way to the council room. Inside were many Fae men and a few women sitting around a big table. At the head of the table were two chairs, one for Oberon and one for Titania. After everyone was seated Oberon began. "As you all know, the Keeper of the Labyrinth has been kidnapped by Vilreth. We must return the Keeper to the Labyrinth. That is our main issue today."Oberon said. "With us is Lady Sarah's family. Sir Robert, Lady Karen, and young Master Toby. So let us begin."Titania said. Next to Oberon sat Jareth, then Toby. To Toby's right was Lord Marcus, Jareth's best childhood friend and second in command, then five other rulers, and then Oberon's eight advisers. His advisors were Lord Francis, Lord Feredir, Lady Faelwen, Lord Calanon, Lord Denzel, Lord Limdur, Lord Glandur, and Lady Arya. Wives were expected to stay at home except if you were the High Queen, the Unicorn Queen, and the Fairy Queen or not married. Toby sat with a stack of books in front of him all about vampires and Dark Elves. He was reading ignoring the adults. Jareth smiled at the boy sitting next to him. He noted that Queen Natalie (the Ice Queen) of the Ice Kingdom was not in attendance. She hated and loved Jareth with a passion. A map of Faerie spread out in front of them and the adults gathered around it. "We can't go to war because we have no proof of that the troll attacks are connected to Vilreth. Nor would it be wise to do so to try and get the Keeper back. We would have to storm the castle and that would be hard."Oberon said. "Vilreth has been asking for it. He always hated me since I protected his sister. But he kidnapped my queen. That is a serious offense."Jareth argued. The group of adults argued for hours. Finally Toby looked up and said, "Jareth look! I found it!" Jareth raised his eyebrows questioningly at the boy as he bent down next to Toby to see what he was pointing at in the book. Jareth read it and picked Toby up and spun him around. "Toby you are a genius!"Jareth laughed. Toby grinned proudly. "Now what about my son being a genius?"Robert asked entering the room. Jareth set Toby down and Toby sat down in his chair again. "Jareth was talking with his dad yesterday about vampires and dark elves. So I decided to look them up. I read a whole bunch. Between the books I had brought with me that were Sarah's and the books in the library I had a lot to read. All of the books kept saying the same things over and over again. Until I found this book that Sarah had given me for my birthday. It said that vampires and Dark elves were their most powerful on October 31st. That is Halloween. The reason for becoming powerful on that night is because of the Full Harvest Moon. On top of that, Vilreth will be powerful enough to maybe drain Sarah of her powers by biting her. Dark Elves get their energy from the moonlight. If they don't have a nasty disposition then they are a light elf. Light elves can be born to dark elf parents. Lily is a Light elf, thus she is good. But Vilreth is a vampire and dark elf mix gone bad. Because he is both, he is weak most of the time except in October, because of the Harvest moon. Every one thousand million years the planets align in a straight line on Halloween. This night, vampires and dark elves are at their strongest and most powerful. They gain magic from harming others in the month of October. And it goes on."Toby said proudly. He was proud of his good research. "Very good Toby. I am impressed."Jareth said. "And what do you think of all this Toby?"Oberon asked. "I bet Vilreth will try to marry my sister. He hates Jareth. And Jareth loves my sister. So what better way to hurt Jareth, than to take what Jareth cares about the most. "Well said my boy."Oberon said grinning at the ten year old. Toby grinned proudly. "Well Toby, what do you think we should do?"Oberon asked. "I think Vilreth is going to bring Sarah to the ball in a week. When he arrives all you have to do is lure him into a trap and capture him. Then the ball can stop and the trial will start. He won't get a chance to escape!"Toby cheered. The adults laughed. "I think Toby's plan might actually work."Lord Francis said. Soon the meeting was dismissed and Jareth and Toby continued with Toby's magic lesson. Both a bit brighter about the future to come.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Vilreth's castle Vilreth was in the hall talking to the Ice Queen, the Ice Prince, and Finvarra. "How is the mortal?"Finvarra asked chuckling. "I am having some trouble with her. Maybe you can break her in."Vilreth said. "Gladly."Finvarra replied. Vilreth led the Ice Prince and Finvarra up to Sarah's tower. "Sarah I have two visitors for you!"Vilreth said in a sing-song voice. Sarah looked up from her book at the two men now standing in her room alone with her. They both had evil grins on their faces. "Well she is a beauty."the Ice Prince said. "Who are you?"Sarah asked scared. "I am King Finvarra of the Dark Faeries and this Prince Marrek of the Ice Kingdom, your soon to be betrothed."Finvarra said. "Stay away from me."Sarah warned. Finvarra and Marrek advanced on her. Finvarra tied her down to the bed so she couldn't move. Her arms were bound to the headboard and her ankled bound to each corner of the bottom board. Her legs were spread apart. She shuddered at what they were going to do to her. She was terrified. Finvarra leaned over her. "Well my dear, lets see how lovely you are underneath all this."he chuckled. Sarah winced. Finvarra ripped her clothing off of her like they were rags. Her body was now exposed to him and Marrek. "Finvarra let me have a go first. You will tire her otherwise."Marrek said. "Alright. I will be back in three hours."Finvarra said vanishing. Marrek advanced on Sarah and shed his clothes. He lay on top of her and began to hump her. Soon her was exploring every inch of her body inside and out. Sarah felt disgusting and dirty. She hated this. Finally he got up off her after many hours of raping her and put his clothes on. The bed was all bloody and she had bruises all over her. She was sobbing in pain and misery. Marrek just laughed. "I can't wait for our wedding night."Marrek said. He kissed her on the lips harshly. Then he vanished and Finvarra appeared. "Well it looks like the Prince had a good time with the toy. Now it is my turn. Sarah began to cry again. "Oh hush mortal. It is time you learned that women are only made for men to use. You are just a toy for us and nothing more."Finvarra laughed. Sarah gulped. She had read stories about Finvarra in myths and legends. And none were good. He undressed and made his way over to the bed. "Now what shall I do first. Take you or claim you."Finvarra teased cruely. Sarah gulped. He lowered himself on top of her and began to let himself inside. She screamed in pain. Finvarra began to claim her mouth with own. Just like Marrek did. She bit his lip. Finvarra hit her and made her go unconsious. "That should help. Now I can do with you what ever I please."Finvarra said to no one in particular. After hours and hours Finvarra finally emerged from the tower. It was almost morning. He had ravaged her all afternoon and night. "Well is she broken yet?"Vilreth asked. "She is a strong one. She still has not given in."Finvarra said. "Damn! Curse you Jareth!"Vilreth swore. Up in the tower Sarah was taking a hot shower trying to scrub every inch of her body off from the two horrible Fae. She broke down crying. Then it crossed her mind that she could be pregnant. "Oh it just isn't fair!"Sarah cried.


	16. Obedience

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 15 - Obedience**

**October 31st **

Sarah bit her lip. She stood in her tower alone before the window. It was late in the afternoon. About five hours until the Masked Ball. She was relieved Vilreth decided not to marry her. Sarah bit her lip as she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing but didn't like it. For tonight was the ball. Tears drifted down her cheeks he was up to something. He had finally given her a window in her tower so she could see around her. She was grateful for that. But she hated Vilreth. She watched as a woman and younger man came and went at odd hours. Trolls and Ogres came too. Many evil creatures were coming and going at odd hours. Werewolves, Vampires, and Dark Fairies were just sa few. She saw his army practice outside the castle. She was worried. She turned away from the window and sat down in the rocking chair. She was still so confused about everything that happened with Jareth. She sat down on her bed and thought about when Vilreth returned to her house to collect her and Jareth had come running down the stairs like a crazy man with her friends. He had looked worried. Concerned. She thought of the look in his eyes. They were soft and gentle but full of fear. Did he actually really care? No. He doesn't care. She thought to herself. Long ago she had accepted the fact that she had wished Toby away, but she hadn't meant it. He didn't have to have taken Toby. And he drugged her, tricked her, and put her in danger. No. He was not to be trusted. But she would prefer Jareth any day to Vilreth. She had discovered that when ever given an order she did it and couldn't do anything about it no matter how much she tried. She was cursed to be obedient like in the book Ella Enchanted! She thought of what had happened in the forest only three weeks before. She had called Jareth's name out of panic. And he had come and saved her. He had lifted her into his arms so gently and laid her down softly. His hands were soft and gentle as he examined her injuries and healed them. Sarah had watched him, but he thought she wasn't awake. His eyes were soft and gentle. They were kind. They weren't terrifying or scary or intimidating. He was different. She had closed her eyes and felt him lift her into his arms and hold her close. He had called her love. And then Vilreth had to appear and did something to Jareth. Apparently Vilreth just sent him back to where Jareth had come from. Vilreth had come in about hour before with her morning meal. He had told her of his plans. She closed her eyes and saw in her head as the scene played through.

----------Flashback---------

"Good morning Sarah. I trust you slept well. I have a job for you."Vilreth said. Sarah gulped. "Yes your majesty?"Sarah asked. He had ordered her to call him your majesty. Vilreth stood in front of her now. "I have for a long planned this. And now victory shall be mine. I will rule the Underground. Tonight at the ball you are to take this dagger of iron and hide it in your dress. When Jareth asks you to dance you will stab him with it and kill him. With him out of the way my army of giant trolls, vampires, dark elves, and ogres, and my ally the Ice Queen, we shall over throw the High King. No one will be able to stop me. And you are the prize. You will be married to the Ice Queen's son."Vilreth said. Sarah looked horrified. "No!"Sarah cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the thought of killing Jareth. "STOP CRYING!"Vilreth yelled hitting her. Sarah yelped. "If you do not follow my orders I will kill your little brother on the spot. Understood? And you are ordered not to speak of this to anyone."Vilreth said. Sarah nodded silently. Vilreth laughed and disappeared.

------------------------------

After that she hadn't been hungry. When she had tried to kill herself, Vilreth grabbed the iron dagger and told her she would get it back later. She hadn't eaten much all day. She forced herself to eat her lunch though. Vilreth appeared in the room and transported them both out of the tower. They appeared before a carriage. Vilreth pushed Sarah roughly inside and locked the door. Then he got on his horse and the procession to the High King's Masked ball started moving. Inside the carriage Sarah watched the scenery go by. She looked up to see Jessie sitting across from her. "Jessie!"Sarah cried. Jessie and Sarah hugged. They chatted for hours. Finally Jessie turned to Sarah. "Sarah you were crying. What is wrong?"Jessie asked softly. Tears began to well up in Sarah's eyes as she thought about killing Jareth. "I am not allowed to talk about it. Vilreth will do something to me if I do."Sarah said. Jessie saw the fear in Sarah's eyes. Sarah was never scared. Something was wrong. Jessie left it alone for right now. The two sat in silence for about an hour when a fan fair of trumpets were heard. "We have arrived. Look out the window Sarah."Jessie said. Sarah looked and saw all the beautiful women and men. Finally the carriage stopped and Jessie and Sarah got out. Vilreth strode over to the girls and pushed Jessie away forcefully. He turned to Sarah. "Do your job well or else Sarah."Vilreth said handing Sarah the dagger. Sarah put it away immediately. But Jessie saw the whole thing. After Vilreth walked away, tears streamed down Sarah's face. Jessie decided to not say anything to anyone yet. She had a feeling Sarah was innocent. After Sarah dried her tears she walked towards Vilreth and prepared to go in. Everyone else had already arrived. Sarah put her arm through Vilreth's. She hated touching the man. She shivered in disgust. They entered. Jareth was standing by his parent's thrones with Toby when he saw Sarah. Toby pulled on his leg. "Jareth, Sarah is scared. She has that terrified look in her eyes. Something is wrong."Toby said. "I agree Toby. Go say hello to your sister at least."Jareth said. Toby ran towards his sister attracting a whole lot of attention. "Sarah!"Toby cried running towards his sister. Sarah turned and hugged Toby tightly. "Oh Toby. I missed you so much."Sarah said hugging her little brother. Just then Vilreth came over. "Toby run. And stay away from Vilreth please."Sarah whispered. Toby ran away. Vilreth smirked. "Dance with me."Vilreth ordered. Sarah had to dance with him because it was an order. For hours she danced and watched. Finally Jareth approached her. "Sarah, dance with me."Jareth said offering his hand.


	17. Sacrifices

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 16 - Sacrifices**

_**--------------------------**_

_**Before in Chapter 15 ....**_

Three weeks have past since Sarah's incident in the forest. Sarah is confused about how Jareth was acting and how different he seemed. She doesn't know how she feels about him and keeps telling herself she hates him because he stole her little brother. Vilreth has placed her under an obedience curse, which makes her do whatever he orders. He has ordered her till kill Jareth that night at the ball with an iron dagger. Vilreth is planning on over throwing the High King that very night. When Sarah tries to kill herself with the dagger he threatens Sarah, saying that if she doesn't do it, he will kill Toby. Vilreth had ordered her not to say anything to anyone. So she can't talk about it. Jessie sees Vilreth give Sarah the dagger and Sarah cry. Finally she enters with Vilreth and Jareth asks her to dance.

--------------------------

Finally Jareth approached her. "Sarah, dance with me."Jareth said offering his hand. Sarah looked at him fearfully. She turned and began to run, when Vilreth stopped her. "Now where do you think you are going Sarah. It very rude to run away from the High Prince when he asks you to dance."Vilreth mocked her leading her over to Jareth. Sarah takes Jareth's hand and they begin to dance. "You look beautiful tonight Sarah."Jareth said softly. "Thank you."Sarah said timidly. Sarah saw Vilreth motion to her to stab Jareth. "No. No. No! I can't. I won't!"Sarah said crying. Tears ran down her face as she cried softly. "Sarah what is wrong?"Jareth asked confused. Sarah pushed him away and ran. Vilreth grabbed Toby's arm and stopped Sarah in the doorway. Jareth ran after Sarah. Everyone was now watching Vilreth and Sarah. "Well now. Make your choice Sarah. The High Prince or your beloved little brother, Toby."Vilreth sneered. Sarah looked back and forth terrified. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Jareth stepped behind Sarah and took her hands in his. "Sarah."He began. Sarah pushed him away. "Now Sarah! I grow impatient at the hour."Vilreth sneered and snarled. Sarah took one last look at her brother and one at Jareth who was so close. She held the dagger tight in her hand. "Sarah. The clock is ticking and you better do it before something happens to Toby."Vilreth warned. "Leave my brother alone!"Sarah yelled. Vilreth just laughed. Sarah took one step towards Jareth and plunged the dagger into her own chest. "Nooooo!"Jareth cried running towards Sarah holding her limp body in his arms. Vilreth laughed and chucked Toby off to the side. "I should have known she was too weak to handle the obedience curse."Vilreth chuckled. "You kidnapped my queen's family. You then blackmailed her. Then you kidnapped her and then you curse her! You have gone to far Vilreth. Too far."Jareth said coldly cradling Sarah body against his own. He then transported himself and Sarah to his bedroom. He laid her down and undressed her. He covered her up except for where the dagger had gone. He bathed the wound and put his hand over the area. Finally the open wound closed. But it still had to heal. Jareth collapsed on the bed drained of energy from trying to save her. When Jareth awoke, he was laying in his bed in his own castle with Sarah by his side. He stretched and took a shower. Then he got dressed. He walked over to Sarah and sat down on the edge of the bed. He held her hand in his own. Just then Titania walked in. "Oh Jareth!"Titania cried hugging her son. "Mother how long?"Jareth asked. "Three days Jareth. Vilreth and the Ice Queen have take over the High Castle and frozen your father. I have been caring for Sarah in your absence."Titania said. Jareth nodded. "Will she live?"he asked. "Yes son."Titania said. Titania had bathed Sarah and dressed her in a nightgown too. For days Jareth sat by Sarah, not leaving her for a moment. Jareth sat down on the bed and held Sarah's weak body in his arms. He laid her down and covered her up. He sat on the bed and waited. About ten days had passed. One day Jareth came out of the bathroom and dressed. He saw a movement in the bed and rushed over to the bedside. "Sarah?"he asked softly. He began to sing to her the song he had written for her that he had sung in the ballroom so many years ago.

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

CHORUS  
As the pain sweeps through a  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down

Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling in love

I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars

CHORUS  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down

Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down

Falling  
Falling  
Falling

Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love (love)  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love

As he finished the song he leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. "I will always catch you when you fall my love. Sweet dreams precious and return to me soon."Jareth whispered. He got up and looked at his love once more. "I will always love you Sarah."he sighed and left the room to find his mother. He called Hoggle to come watch Sarah for him. His bedroom door shut softly behind him. Hoggle came in quietly and sat down in the chair nearby. He watched as he best friend slept in an endless sleep. Or so it seemed.


	18. Chapter 17 Author Note

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 17 - Author Note**

Hey everyone! I'm not quite sure what to write next. Any ideas? I have writer's block. Arg. I hate when this happens. Anyways, let me know if you got any. Thanks! :D

-Emma

**Mon. October 5 - New Update**

**Ok everyone, so this story is being paused for the moment while I go back through the chapters and sort out any typos and mishaps. So it will be much better. :D Keep checking up cause I will be giving you updates. **

-Emma


	19. Being Childish

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 17 - **

**At the High Castle**

Vilreth stormed into the throne room. "They have blocked us."Vilreth said. "So now we can't watch them."Natalie said finishing the sentence. Natalie sat on the High Queen's throne. She had frozen the whole castle in ice. She was the Ice Queen after all. Vilreth sat down in the High King's throne. Next to them stood the frozen High King. "We must get rid of the mortal."Natalie said. "I know. You want Jareth and I want more mortal slaves. If this works, you will rule here and I will rule above. And your son can have the mortal."Vilreth said. "Yes. And when my son tires of her Finverra can have her. But first we must get rid of the High Queen and break Jareth's will."Natalie said. "Yes. And I know just how to do it."Vilreth smiled cruelly.

**At the Castle beyond the Goblin City**

Hoggle sat in the Jareth's royal bedchamber watching over Sarah as she slept. Jareth had gone to deal with everything that had happened. Hoggle took Sarah's hand. "Oh Sarah. You gots to wake up. Jareth needs you. We all need you. You were my first friend and my best friend."Hoggle said. Meanwhile Jareth, the council, Titania, other nobles, Toby, Robert, Ludo, Karen, the Healer,Sir Peter, Sir Didymus, Lord Marcus, and Princess Lily were in the throne room talking. "How is my Sarah doing Peter?"Jareth asked. "She hasn't improved your highness. But I can say she isn't worse either."Healer Sir Peter said. "Thank you Peter."Jareth said squeezing his nose between his eyes. "Oh precious."Jareth mumbled. Sir Didymus went over to the king. "Your highness, we must declare war soon. It is vital that we win. The Dark kingdoms against the Light Kingdoms. We must begin preparing."Sir Didymus said. "You are right Sir Didymus. As my best general, you are in charge of making sure everything is being prepared and the training is going well. Lord Francis and Lord Feredir will assist you."Jareth said. "Thank you, your highness, I won't let you down."Sir Didymus said. He hopped onto Ambrosious and rode out of the throne room. Ludo followed Sir Didymus out. "Lord Francis and Lord Feredir you are to go with Sir Didymus and prepare the city for war."Jareth instructed. The two men left. Many nobles and courtiers were staying at the castle along with their families. All of his father's advisors were safe with their families here. Jareth sighed. Many mothers and their daughters kept trying to get his attention. It was very annoying. He only had eyes for one woman. His Sarah. Another mother tried to brag about her daughter to him. "Enough!"Jareth bellowed. Everyone silenced. It was so quiet you could hear a cricket. Jareth stormed out of the room. Everyone whispered. Princess Lily ran into the throne room. Everyone made room for her to pass. "Where is Jareth?"she demanded. Jareth appeared on his throne in his weird position. "Yes Lily?"he said. "Jareth my brother. He is coming. I can feel it."Lily said terrified. Jareth stood up and hugged Lily. "I won't let your brother touch you. I promise."Jareth said. Lily smiled. "You are the best Jare."Lily said. "Marcus!"Jareth groaned. "Yes Jareth?"Lord Marcus said. "You told her my old nickname you used to call me! Not funny."Jareth said. "What? The three of us were best friends growing up. I had to do something to annoy you."Marcus said grinning. "What did I do to deserve you two to gang up on me."Jareth groaned teasingly. Lily giggled. Jareth looked up. A crystal hung above his head and it popped. Jareth was drenched with water. "Oh now you two are asking for it."Jareth warned. Jareth chased Lily out of the throne room, with Marcus chasing them both. Titania burst out laughing at her son's behavior. "I knew it wouldn't be peaceful for long. We all know about the pranks Lily, Marcus, and Jareth got into as children."Titania chuckled. Many adults chuckled in agreement.


	20. Chapter 18 Author Note

Hey everyone! Ok, so I just made a website just for my fan fic story. :D So check it out. It has the background of all the characters and more. Also it tells you about each kingdom in the Underground. Tell me what you think. The link is in my profile. I tried to do it here but it wouldn't work. :(

- Emma


	21. Connecting with the Labyrinth

**For the Love of A Champion **

**Chapter 18 - Connecting with the Labyrinth**

**At the Castle beyond the Goblin City**

Hoggle was sitting in a chair in Jareth's royal bedchamber. Sarah was sleeping in Jareth's bed. She had been sleeping for two weeks. Meanwhile the city was preparing for war with the other Seelie Kingdoms against the Dark Elf Kingdom, the Vampire Kingdom, Troll Kingdom, Ice Kingdom, Shadow Kingdom, Dark Faerie Kingdom, Demon Kingdom, Gremlin Kingdom, and the Imp Kingdom. Jareth entered his bedroom.

"Any changes Hoggle?"Jareth asked his subject.

"No your majesty. She hasn't changed."Hoggle said sadly.

Jareth sighed. "You may go now Hoggle. Thank you."Jareth said.

Hoggle left the room to go take a nap and get something to eat. Jareth sat down on the edge of the bed. He removed his gloves from his hands and stroked her hair softly. "Oh Sarah. Please wake up my love."Jareth said.

Sir Didymus knocked on the door and entered. "Your majesty the troops need to be seen now."he said. "Alright Didymus."Jareth said sighing, not wanting to leave Sarah's side. Before he left the bedroom he magically removed all the windows from the his chambers so no one could enter except through the door. Then he left the room.

"Didymus I want you and Ludo to guard this door with your life and don't let anyone but myself and my mother in. Call me if there is trouble. "Jareth ordered handing Sir Didymus a crystal.

"Yes sir."Didymus said bowing. Jareth went to inspect the troops.

Meanwhile inside the bedroom the labyrinth was finally connecting with its mistress. Queen Titania came to check on Sarah not long after. When she entered the bedchamber she found Sarah floating above the bed in a golden light. When she tried to get her down she was thrown against the wall by the magic energy. She smiled as she got up. The labyrinth was connecting itself with her. She decided it would be best not to say anything to her son yet. Because she was mortal, when the labyrinth connected fully with her she would become Fae and that could kill even the strongest mortals. She silently left the room. Later that evening Jareth was in the formal dining hall with many nobles, courtiers, and rulers having a dinner feast. At the same time Sarah was just waking up. She was all alone in Jareth's bedroom. She was wearing a emerald green gown that matched her eyes that Queen Titania had dressed her in. Sarah opened her eyes to find many shadow creatures standing around the bed staring at her. They were speaking and humming in a strange tongue. First instinct was to scream. So she did. Now when a loud noise happened inside the castle everyone could hear it. Everyone silenced when they heard a scream. Jareth shot out of his chair and ran towards his bedchamber. He burst the door open to find Sarah being cornered by shadow creatures! Jareth's eyes narrowed at the thought of his beloved getting hurt. He zapped them with crystals, sending them to an oubliette. till they were gone. There was some type of soft golden glow that surrounded Sarah. All of a sudden it streamed around her and she screamed in agony. Just as fast as it came, it left. Sarah crumpled to the floor crying as sobs racked her body. Jareth rushed to her side and lifted her into his arms.

"Oh goddess. Are you alright Sarah?"Jareth asked softly.

_She looked so beautiful, yet so frail and fragile in his arms. She was gorgeous. He remembered when he had to undress her to tend to her wounds, while his mother and the other adults and healers had to deal with Vilreth. She had bruises and cuts all over her. And blood from the dagger in her chest. It had broken his heart to see her look so lifeless. She was a goddess. She was an angel. His brown headed, green eyed, angel. His. He liked that. _

Sarah just nodded to stunned to speak. She sobbed into his chest as she clung to his shirt. Jareth just held her close and rocked her back and forth. When she finally stopped crying she realized she was in the arms of the Goblin King! She jumped back. Jareth stood up beside her.

"Goblin King."Sarah said trying to compose herself.

"Sarah please call me Jareth. That is just a title."Jareth said distressed.

Neither one said anything, until Jareth broke the silence. "You must be very hungry Sarah. Come I think some chicken soup will be just the thing for you."Jareth said leading her to the parlor room of his many room chambers. He rang a bell and a servant came in with a bowl of chicken soup. He had Sarah sit down and placed the bowl of soup before her.

"Eat Sarah. You must regain your strength. Your family is very worried about you. But you can't see them until you have regained your strength. I am afraid it would take to much out of you."Jareth said.

"Thank you Jareth."Sarah said softly looking down at the soup. She picked the spoon up and began to eat.

"What happened Jareth?"Sarah asked. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Jareth out."a beautiful woman said entering the room. "Yes mother."Jareth said grumbling. Sarah giggled.

After he left Queen Titania turned to Sarah. "Hello my dear. I am so glad you are feeling better."she said. "Thank you your majesty."Sarah said.

Titania laughed. "Oh child, call me Titania."Titania said sitting down where Jareth had been sitting before.

"You mean Titania, as in from a Midsummer's Night Dream by Shakespeare?"Sarah gasped. Titania laughed.

"Yes Shakespeare did write the most interesting stories about us, but they are not true. I am not the queen of the Faeries. I am the Queen of the Underground. As you already figured out, Jareth is my son."Titania explained. "Oh."Sarah said eating her soup. A group of young women entered the room.

"Your majesty, the council is asking for your presence."one woman said. "Thank you Missy."Titania said leaving the room.

"We will talk later Sarah. You are in good hands. These are my maids, Missy, Tilly, Carrie, Mina, Rosie, Hannah, and Ana."Titania said. Then she left the room.

"Hello Lady Sarah."Missy said. Sarah finished up her soup and followed the girls into Jareth's bedchamber. She sat down on the bed with them. Rosie came over and began to brush Sarah's hair.

"Thank you."Sarah said softly.

"No problem. You have been through much in the past month. Goddess knows what."Mina said.

Sarah smiled. "I hope we can all be friends and please call me Sarah."Sarah said smiling.

"We would love that Sarah."Rosie said.

"Now did you see Lily drench his majesty with a crystal of water yesterday?"Hannah asked Ana. The girls burst out laughing.

"What happened? Is Lily Vilreth's younger sister? And what happened after the ball?"Sarah said.

"Ok girls one at a time. His majesty will have our heads if we tire her out."Carrie said in a motherly tone.

"You mean Jareth?"Sarah asked puzzled.

"Yes Sarah."Mina said.

"Why don't you just call him Jareth? After all you are his mother's friends."Sarah said.

"It isn't proper. We are just noble ladies. They are royalty. It isn't proper unless in private. But I guess we could call him Jareth in your presence."Tilly admitted.

"Now back to your first question. After Vilreth grabbed your brother, you had the dagger in your hand. You stood between Vilreth and Jareth and kept looking from one to the other. Then you stabbed yourself in the chest with the dagger instead of killing Jareth. Then you fell to the ground. Everyone thought you were dead. Jareth ran over to you and lifted you into his arms."Missy said.

"I had never seen him so angry in my life. After all we all grew up together as childhood playmates with Lord Marcus, Princess Lily, and others."Tilly said. Sarah looked at Tilly questioningly.

"Jareth grew up with all of us girls and many other nobles and royals. We were a large group of troublemakers back in the day."Tilly explained. Sarah nodded. "Anyways back to the story."Tilly said turning to Missy.

"He is someone who is very complex and hard to understand at times. And he has a short temper. He always keeps his feelings and emotions guarded so no one can ever tell what he is feeling except for his family and a his childhood friends. But that night. He was different."Missy said.

"Of all our years growing up together, he never showed much emotion as he got older. I had never seen him cry before. Yes after you left the labyrinth Jareth fell into a deep depression. And only with the coaxing of Sir Didymus did he return to being more himself. But he changed. He wasn't as harsh or cruel. He became more interested in each of his subjects and was kind."Carrie said.

"Just tell me what happened!"Sarah said exasperated.

Rosie burst out laughing. Sarah turned to her. "Are they always like this when they are trying to tell a story?"Sarah asked. "Yeah."Rosie said grinning. Sarah groaned.

"Alright. Alright. Back to the story again. Jareth actually cried. Everyone thought you were dead. Jareth held you close while he cursed out at Vilreth almost. He yelled at him saying how dare he kidnap your family, blackmail the Champion of the Labyrinth, and curse his queen. Or something around there. Vilreth by then had chucked Toby off to the side where Karen was comforting him. Then Jareth vanished with you and reappeared with you in his bedchamber at the High Castle. We don't know anything more than that. His mother found him sleeping next to you in his bed. She transported everyone to the Goblin Castle because Vilreth had taken over and the Ice Queen had frozen the High King. He didn't wake for three days. I remember when Titania sent me to check on both of you. You were curled up in Jareth's arms and smiling. Your head rested on his chest and his arms were wrapped around your waist. You looked so sweet together. After he awoke he refused to leave your side except he eventually had to so he could begin planning for war. Hoggle stayed with you when he couldn't."Missy finally finished.

"Why does he care so much. I am just Sarah. And why am I so important? I don't have any magical powers. I am just mortal after all."Sarah argued.

Missy raised her eyebrows and looked at the other girls. Soon they made Sarah go back to sleep and stayed by her bedside. They all fell asleep on the spare bed they magicked in. None woke until the next afternoon. Sarah didn't awake until late afternoon when the girls woke her up. They gave her a bath and then took her into the bedroom. For the next week they stayed in the bedroom talking and playing games. One day Sarah came out from the bathroom in her nightgown to find dresses everywhere. Sarah finally settled on an emerald green ball gown with gold trim. The dress was low cut and Sarah kept trying to pull it up.

"Sarah it is supposed to be that way."Carrie said scolding her. Rosie was doing her hair.

"Plus Jareth won't be able to keep his hands off you."Missy said under her breath grinning.

"What did you say Missy? I couldn't understand you."Sarah said.

"I said we better hurry if we are going to be on time for the ball.

"We are going to a ball! Why?"Sarah asked alarmed.

"For your recovery of course silly!"Tilly said.

Finally the girls stopped fussing over Sarah. They pushed her down the hallway and towards a hallway.

"I don't know guys. I haven't seen Jareth in a week or anybody else for that matter except you guys."Sarah said hesitantly.

"Come on. It will be fun. Let's go show you off. No one knows who you are now because you are now Fae. Everyone only knew what you looked like as a mortal."Mina said.

"Alright."Sarah said.

She had found out earlier that week that she was now Fae due to the fact the Labyrinth has chosen her as it's protector and queen. On her forehead was the sign of a star and a small moon like Jareth's necklace. It wasn't visible though because of her bangs and the way her hair fell. It was down not in much of a hair due but had crystals weaving through it. She looked beautiful. Missy couldn't wait to see Jareth's face when he saw her. Missy and Rosie shooed the other girls off and sent them to the ball. Now just Missy and Rosie led her to the doorway of the ballroom. They now stood at the door way.

"I will enter first, then you will Sarah, and then Rosie will."Missy said.

She whispered to the announcer.

"Announcing Lady Missy Rubanhal of the Goblin Kingdom, Lady Sarah of the Goblin Kingdom, and Lady Rosie Hanover of the Goblin Kingdom."the man said.

Missy descended the staircase at the front of the ball room. Then Sarah and then Rosie. As soon as Jareth saw Sarah he froze.

_She was gorgeous. _He smiled.

"Oh Rosie everyone is starring at me."Sarah gulped.

"You need a drink."Rosie said guiding Sarah over to the refreshments table.

Jareth dancing with Lily when Sarah was announced. Lily nudged him towards Sarah.

"Go."She whispered. Jareth headed towards Sarah.

"Sarah? Is that you?"Jareth asked.

Sarah turned startled. "Hello your majesty."Sarah said curtsying.

"Sarah may I have this dance?"Jareth asked.

"You may."Sarah said taking his hand. They danced and danced many songs.

Meanwhile, Missy stood with Queen Titania as she mingled with everyone and said hello. Everyone kept talking about Sarah and nobody could figure out who the girl dancing with Jareth was. Karen, Robert, and Toby were told to stay away from her until later for safety reasons in case Vilreth showed up.

"How are you Sarah? I trust the girls have kept you busy."Jareth said.

"Yes. Where was I anyways?"Sarah asked. "My bedroom."Jareth said.

"Oh! I am sorry. I was depriving you of your bed."Sarah said embarrassed blushing.

"Not at all precious. I didn't mind at all. In fact I could think of quite a few arrangements that could have been made."Jareth said suggestively.

"Your majesty. Are you implying what I think you are?"Sarah teased.

"Not at all my lady."Jareth grinned pretending to be wounded. Sarah couldn't help but giggle.

_Jareth was so pleasant. So sweet, she thought._

They continued to dance and talk for many songs.

"Jareth when can I go home?"Sarah asked softly not trying to make eye contact.

"Sarah you can never go home. I am sorry. The labyrinth made sure of that. I had no control over it. The Labyrinth is its own living being. I am just it's keeper. You are its protector and chosen."Jareth said.

"I can never live above ground again?"Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Not for long periods of time. For maybe a week every month. But even then you would be pushing it."Jareth said. "Oh."Sarah said softly. "What happened to that fiery girl I knew. With a temper and will to match it."Jareth asked softly.

"It is still there. Just somewhat broken."Sarah said softly.*

They were now walking in the gardens outside.

"You are not broken Sarah. Don't ever say that. Everything is alright."Jareth said turning to her.

"But I am Jareth. I was kidnapped and forced against my will. Almost married. I was kept in a stone tower with no windows for a month Jareth. A month. And where were you? I needed you. I was dying in there. No sunlight. No fresh air. You saw what he did to me. And then I was attacked. By two men. Who weren't Vilreth. They were so strong and rough. And cruel. They hurt me. And took me. I am broken Jareth. You have no idea what hell I have been through. Don't you tell me everything is alright. You are at war Jareth. With a man who allowed me to be taken against my will. I will never get that back. They took my integrity Jareth. My virginity! And you say everything is alright! I should have known better than to think you cared. You only care about yourself. Missy was just feeding me lies. How could I have ever thought that you loved me. I am such a fool."Sarah continued to rant with so much fire and passion.

Jareth smiled. His Sarah was back.

Before she could continue he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. She gave in to his kiss and kissed him back. She leaned against a tree while they kissed passionately. She ran her hands through his silky blond hair.

"Oh Jareth."Sarah moaned.

"I love you Sarah. I always have. Don't you ever forget that."Jareth said huskily.

_He was so damn sexy! And he had just said he love her! He loved her! Her mind was screaming. _

Missy watched from the balcony as Jareth ravaged Sarah's mouth with his own. She knew Jareth like a brother. She was his older sister he never had. She knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. And that he would confess his feelings to her. She smiled and went back inside to the the queen the good news.

* Check back to the new ending of Chapter 14 to see what she is talking about.


	22. Chapter 3 Author Note

Dear Readers,

It has come to my attention that when I was uploading my chapters, I skipped chapter 3. Sooooo, please go back and read chapter 3, A Visit from and Unseelie King. It will clear up some confusion I hope.

-Emma


	23. Chapter 18 Author Note 2

Hi everyone! Ok, so I know I have a few fans on this story, but I would really love for more reviews. :D Thanks to everyone who has given me fee-back and reviews so far. I am a little stumped right now, so bear with me. I will post a chapter soon enough, when my muse decides to see fit. Anyways, Happy Halloween to all! I am dressing up as Sarah this year in a gown that looks like the gown from the park scene at the beginning of the movie. :D I even got a crystal ball! (Ok, really it is just a plastic ball filled with water and white glitter. :D But who is going to know right? :D) Keep smiling everyone!

-Emma


End file.
